Sonic meets MLP : Season 1: New world
by SONICmeetsMLP
Summary: Sonic got into some trouble with Eggman and now is in a new world with a new look. Will he get back home? Will he see his friends again? Will he survive in this new world(From the title you know what world this is going to be)? Might include songs.
1. The new story line: SEASON 1- NEW WORLD!

_**HELLO EVERYBODY!**_

_**This is series I made about Sonic and MLP. The content may be "K+", "T" or "M"( But "M" is really rare)**_  
_**I do not own Sonic-Belongs to SEGA**_  
_**I do not own MLP-Belongs to HASBRO**_  
_**Bear in mind, that each season is about 25-30 chapters long.**_


	2. Chapter 1: The big BOOM

Please bear in mind:  
Words in between two * means what they are doing  
Words in between () means what they are they are thinking  
Words in between two / means whisper or mumble  
Words in italic means sung (Yes, there are songs in this thing!)  
Words in bold means different tone

SEASON 1: New world

EPISODE 1 : The Big Boom!

Author: It was a peaceful day on Mobuis. Unless you count that small plot of land that belongs to...

Sonic: Eggman *Sticks tongue out* Bet you can`t catch me!*Runs off*

Eggman: Heh Sonic, can you stop for at least a second!

Sonic: OK Eggface *Stops for a moment* Times up doc.

Eggman: (Hope this works)

Author: Eggman pressed a button on his Egg mobile and a glass dome was dropped from the Egg mobile and trapped the hedgehog inside! I can`t believe that Sonic got captured! WAIT, I am the author, I know everything and I did not see this , get the "IF SONIC GOT CAPTURED BY EGGMAN" book!

Sonic: Eggman, what are you planing?

Eggman: HOHOHOHOHOO! I got you hedgehog!I will now send you to another world were you cannot stop me any more! HAHAHAHA...

Author: Ok, this was not in the plot, but I guess the hero cannot win all the time. Eggman stop laughing your head off! Oh, sorry. Back to the new story.

Sonic: Well, I guess I will take these guys with me!

Author: Eggman did not hear Sonic, as he was busy laughing *sigh*

Eggman: Goodbye, Hedgehog! *Presses another button*

Author: A light started to glow inside the dome. Eggman can finally take the chaos emeralds and take over Mobuis! But Sonic did not let that happen. I think I know the new plot now!

Sonic: CHAOS CONTROL!

Eggman: WHAT!

Author: But it was too late. The chaos emeralds were already there, before Eggman can stop the portal to the other world, the light was was Sonic and the emeralds!

Eggman: I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! (I need to send someone to get those emeralds...And I know who!)

Author: Somewhere in time and space, Sonic was zooming around in till he saw land. It was the night and Sonic saw the emeralds go off like shooting stars into the corners of the new Sonic was getting closer to the ground, he felt a pain deep inside. After the pain was gone everything blacked out for the young hedgehog.

What do you think? I promise that the Chapters will get longer and there will be more going on.  
See you later!


	3. Chapter 2: New friends!

So so SO sorry I did not upload for a while I am busy with School!

SEASON 1: New world!

EPISODE 2: New friends!

Author: Our hero was on a four poster bed, while two **creatures **walked up and down the room.

?(Male): Do you think he will be ok?

?(Female): He has to, he had no injuries and he** is** breathing!

?(Male): I guess your right...

Author: At that moment, Sonic was waking up. He felt...Wrong. He did not feel like the **hedgehog** he knows. He groaned and the two creatures looked at him, hoping for him to be ok.

Sonic: Urg...

?(Male): See Twi, I told you he will be ok!

Twilight: SPIKE!

Spike: What?

Author: The two creatures, now known as Twilight and Spike, looked at Sonic, who was know looking at them in shock.

Twilight: Are you ok?

Author: Sonic felt a burn a in his head. He lifted his **hand, **but it felt...weird. He looked at his **hand** and saw it was...different...

Sonic: AAAHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!

Twilight: Calm down! I found you clasped near the Evergreen Forest, so I took you to my castle to see if you were ok.

Sonic: (Castle?)...So your the...Queen?

Spike: Don`t you know?! She is Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship! And I am Spike, her number one assistant! And you are...

Sonic: ...Nice to meet you Princess Twilight Sparkle and...Lord Spike. I am-*Gets up and tries to bow*

Author: Sonic stood on his two **feet **and saw that the pony and dragon where pretty small. He lost balance and fell on the floor. He looked at himself and gasped. His hands were not the only things that changed. Sonic was now a... EARTH PONY! His coat was medium blue. His mane and tail was short and spiky and was a royal blue. The tip of his hooves where white and his eyes were emerald green that shined in the light.

Twilight: You seem...different?

Sonic: Ok, Princess, I need to go and gobacktomybody!

Twilight: I`m I deaf? Or did you say "go back to my body" meaning that you is not you and-

Sonic: You see *Stands on his fours and wobbled. Starts to think* , I think my enemy sent me to your world and coming here must have changed my look. I normaly look like a humanized Hedgehog! Oh, and my name is Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Well now I am a...Pony?

Spike:/...An...Earth pony...to be...precise.../

Twilight: SPIKE! that is rude! What did I say about correcting other ponies!?

Sonic: I did not find that mean, but informative.

Spike: Really?

Sonic: Like i said, my enemy sent me to another world.

Twilight: And by enemy and other world, you mean...

Sonic: You see *sigh*, I am the hero of my world, Mobuis, and my enemy, Eggman-

Spike: EGGMAN!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sonic: I know right...But back to the explanation. Like I was saying, Eggman is the EVIL guy and I go with my friends and save the day, we did it about...10, 20...I think about 50 times?!

Twilight: Wow!

Sonic: But... This time I got in a pickle and i kinder got sent...to your...world which is...?

Twilight: This is Equestria and the true rulers of this land are two sisters , Princess Celestia and Luna.

Sonic: I think I get it.

Twilight: Mmmmm... I think it will be wise to if you meet them. Spike, I need you to send a message to Princess Celestia that we are coming for a vist with a special visitor! And then go get the girls and meet us at the station. OK?!

Spike: OK!

Twilight: Meanwhile I think I will teach you how to be a true gentle colt!

Author: Twilight looked at Sonic, who sighed but nodded his head.

So what do you think?


	4. Chapter3: Part1 (The title is too long)

SONICmeetsMLP: OK this might be discouraging, but I am busy with school **but**, we have Easter break (ad i don`t have homework!) so...Yeh. Sorry I did not upload for a long time.I am so busy!

This is a shout out to **Christian Ape99 **for these reasons;  
The first one to review on this story  
For given me the idea for this episode  
For asking me about a poll (I had no idea what that was in till I found it on that bar on the left side of the screen)I am a idiot!  
**THANK YOU**

Season 1: New friends  
Episode 3: Let us stop the plot and have a break, have a kitcat (Part 1/2)

Author: Twilight was teaching Sonic how to walk properly and how to be a true gentle colt, as Sonic was now a earth pony! Sonic now knew how to ,skip,bow(etc). Twilight saw what it was and said they should get going. Twilight gave Sonic a blue saddle bag she found next to Sonic when she found him. When Sonic looked inside he saw that all the things he kept in his quills (Rings, maybe a chili dog, etc). Sonic thanked Twilight and put the blue saddle bag on. It was then Twilight released that Sonic was missing something.

SONICmeetsMLP: You might be thinking "You forgot to add something in Sonic`s pony disciption". It was actually part of the story to do that. Here it is~

Twilight: OH MY! You...you...you don`t have a CUTIE MARK!

Sonic:A what?

Twilight:... a cutie mark...come to think of it you are from a different world, but last time someone came here from a different world they had a cutie mark.

Sonic: Whoa...What **is** a cutie mark?

Twilight: Sorry, how rude of me. *Clears throat* When a pony is born, they do not have a cutie mark. When we are young, we go looking for our destiny or talent. When we find it, we get a cutie mark, which symbolizes what our destiny or talent is, and it stays there forever!

Sonic: Oh, I get it. But why is it so shocking that I don`t have one!?

Twilight: Like I said, you get when you are young. At this age, it is embarrassing!...I know *digs in a box* aha...Wear this!

Author: A purple aora (I don`t know how to spell it!) surrounded a back cloak, it floated towards Sonic and settled on his back.

Sonic: (levitation!? She reminds me of someone) Wow, thanks!

Twilight: Your welcome! But remember to not take it off in till I tell you to, ok! Now let's get going!

Author: Somewhere in the outskirts of Ponyville…

? #1: Are you sure the plan is gonna work?

? #2: This plan will only lead to success! All we do is get the so called **princess **get all her money and we will be awesome!

Author: That place STINKS! Anyways, some really smelly people want to kidnap the... Wait a minute...which princess?

(Back to Sonic and Twilight)

Sonic: I WAS OUT FOR HOW LONG!

Twilight: One week,11 hours, 23 minutes and 28.9 seconds.

Sonic: You just said one week!

Twilight: Well, I said **around** on week.

Author: Sonic sighed. But what the two did not know that a Panda and a Gorilla were watching them. Then Sonic (With his senitive ears) heard something,but (this is really rare!)this time he was not fast `s and Twilight`s vision went black.

(At the train station about 30 mins later)

Spike: Were are they! they are late 20 minutes! Twilight is never late!

Applejack: Calm down sugercube...But you do have a point.

Fluttershy: Maybe we should look for them.

Pinkie Pie: I got a Pinkie felling that she is in trouble.

Rarity: You mean she can`t find something to wear!

Pinkie: No silly! I mean she has been kidnapped! ;-)

Rainbow Dash: WHAT!?

Rarity: This is the Worst. Possible. Thing! And this time I really mean it!

Spike: We need to find Them!

Author: And so the group went to find Sonic and Twilight. After a while, Spike saw something.

See you in part 2


	5. Chapter 4: Part 2(The title is too long)

SONICmeetsMLP: I am very sorry if I make Noah and Spencer look bad. Hopefully I did not! Now to the story!

* * *

SEASON 1: New World

EPISODE 3: Let us stop the plot and have a break, have a kitcat (Part 2/2)

* * *

Author: Previously, Sonic had a quick lesson with Twilight about how to be a true gentle colt. They were going to meet Twilight`s friends at the train station, but on the way they got KIDNAPPED! And now Applejack, **Pinkie** Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Spike are looking for them...

Spike: Wait, is that what I think it is?

Rarity: Spike...It`s a blue saddlebag...A nice shade of blue actually.

Spike: This saddlebag belongs to the new visitor!

Applejack: So ya think-

Rainbow Dash: OMG!

Flutttershy: What is it Rainbow?

Pinkie Pie: Oooo, a onion ring!

Rarity: Pinkie that is not a onion ring it is a...OH MY! IT IS PURE GOLD!

Applejack: Ya kidding...right!?

Fluttershy: Wow...It is real

Spike: And there is more there...But were is it...NO WAY!

Pinkie Pie: Wow guys! You found a rich pony!

Applejack: If that new fella is with Twilight then maybe if we follow the trail, we will find them!

Rainbow Dash: Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!

Author: And so the 6 followed the trail of golden rings. Rarity started to pick them up and said that maybe the new comer will want them back. They stopped in front of an opening to a cave. It smelled so bad, but they had to save Twilight!(And Sonic). They heard vocies and saw bright light. They hid behind a rock to listen to the vocies.

Noah(The Panda): I think she is waking up!

Author: Just then they heard banging from a metal box (With breathing holes on the top and a small door on one side).

Spencer(The Gorilla): I guess he is awake too!

Twilight: mmm... Where am I?

Noah: You are in our hideout! And we want your money!

Author: Then banging from the metal box was becoming louder and louder. Then the door the door started to vibrate and then it flew and there stood Sonic, he looked very mad.

Pinkie: /someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed/

Applejack: PINKIE, SHUT UP!

Author: Everyone turned around to face the noise (the rock). Sonic realised that those noises was from Twilights loyal friends. He didn't want them to get caught, therefore he was going to do a little role play

Sonic: *runs up to rock* Oh mighty rock you have spoken! What my family had believed has come true! You have come to protect us!

Author: Spike peaked just a bit to see Sonic. Sonic saw him and just winked, Spike knew what he was up to.

Spike: *to the girls* /He is only acting. Just play along/

Rarity:/phew, I thought he went crazy/

Sonic: oh rock what shall we do now that you have awaken from your deep hibernation?

Applejack: eh... The two that kidnapped you , shall be ...shall run away or I ... Will get them!

Spencer: eh...*gulp*... Wait...if you are a MAGICAL rock, then what are our names!

Fluttershy: /oh no/

Rainbow: /Guys look/

Author: On the rock there was a heart carved out on it. Inside the heart were the names "Spencer and Noah".

Applejack: Eh...(what the hay)... Spencer and Noah!

Noah: Spencer I think we better run!

Sonic: You should

Author: Spencer and Noah ran even deeper into the cave. Sonic untied Twilight, her friends looked at him.

Rarity: You are the most weirdest pony I have ever met.

Sonic: Sorry, but I had to do something

Rainbow: What is up with that Cape?

Twilight: We will explain later. But first, names?

Pinkie: HImynameispinkiepieandIlikepartiesdoyouli-

Applejack: *covers Pinkie's mouth* Sorry sugercube, she always like that! By the way, names Applejack.

Rarity: I am Rarity!

Fluttershy: I...I... I am /Fluttershy/

Sonic: I am sorry, Can you say that again.

Fluttershy: /Fluttershy/

Author: Sonic saw she was shy. He smiled and Fluttershy felt something wired about him.

Rainbow: Sorry about that, she is Fluttershy! But I am Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer to come out of Cloudsdale!

Sonic: Well I am Sonic, Sonic the h-...Pony.

Spike: Well guys...I think we should be going. The next train to Canterlot will be coming soon.

Author: And so, the heros went to the train station. But what they did not know was what was going on at the end of the cave. Noah and Spencer ran in till a portal formed in front of them. They just kept running and did not realise that the portal took them home. But what came in to the new world...

?: CHAOS EMERALD DETECTED!

SONICmeetsMLP: Note-I will not be using anymore OCs because I want the story to be made with original characters. And sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter.


	6. Authors Note

This is not a Episode from the Story. This is the explanation of what time we are in.

MLP (FiM)

For everyone in that world it is after Season 4 finale and Rainbow Rocks. Not season 5

Sonic

I have mixed up Sonic`s past, so here is our timeline till the point of when this story starts;

**(When Sonic was 5 years old)**

Sonic the Hedgehog (1992)

Sonic the hedgehog 2

**(When Sonic was 6 years old)**

Sonic Generations (For classic Sonic)

Sonic the hedgehog and Knuckles

**(When Sonic was 7 years old)**

Sonic OVA movie

Sonic CD

**(When Sonic was 8 years old)**

Sonic Adventure

Sonic Adventure 2

**(When Sonic was 9 years old)**

Sonic Heros

Shadow the Hedgehog

**(When Sonic was 10 years old)**

Sonic Rush

Sonic 06 (Yeh...)

**(When Sonic was 11 years old)**

Sonic Riders

Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity

Sonic Free Riders

**(When Sonic was 12 years old)**

Sonic and the secret rings

Sonic and the Black knight

(**When Sonic was 13 years old)**

Sonic Unleashed

Sonic Colors

Sonic Generations

**(When Sonic was 14 years old)**

Sonic lost world

NOW

The timeline for Sonic is messed up (including ages) for a REASON!


	7. Chapter 5: The meeting of truth(Part 1)

SONICmeetsMLP: Hi Internet, there are now two authors. So the character 'Author' will not be presented. Therefore we have two new characters / authors , 'SONICmeetsMLP' and 'peacock55'! Now on to the story!

* * *

Season 1: New world

Episode 4: The meeting of truth (Part 1)

SONICmeetsMLP: And so after what happened in the last episode (Or about 3pm for the ponies...and dragon), they are finally going to meet Princess Celestia!

Peacock55: But something was bothering Twilight's friends. Who is this colt and what is he doing here?

Applejack: Sugercube? Where da yah come from?

Pinkie: Do you like parties?

Rainbow: Do you think we can have a race?

Rarity: I must say I love your colour! But what is with the cloak?!

Fluttershy:... Not meant to be rude... But... You seem a bit-

Twilight: OK...Lets go we don't want to be late do we!

Peacock55: Phew! That was close! Anyway, the group made there way to the train station. When they got to Canterlot, they made there way to castle.

SONICmeetsMLP: Sonic was uneasy about meeting royalty. As they got closer to the throne room, the more Sonic felt that something bad will happen. The double doors opened and there sat two alicorns. Everyone bowed.

Celestia: How are you girls...and Spike. Hmm... Looks like you brought somepony with you. I am Princess Celestia.

Luna: I am Princess Luna... And you are?

Sonic: I am Son-

?: Hohohohoho, I am so happy to see you again, So-

Peacock55: From the Balcony came really round man. He was sitting, in the one and only, Eggmobile.

Sonic: EGGMAN!

SONICmeetsMLP: Eggman stared at Sonic. After a while he started snorting in till he burst out in laughter

Pinkie: Whats so funny!? By the way your laugh is _so_ weird!

Eggman: Hohohohoho... Sorry, but this is so funny. I mean I didn`t know sending Sonic to another world will change his him into a LITTLE, WORTHLESS PONY! Hohohohohohohohoo

Applejack: Hey! That rude! Wait...hang on a sec...did ya say that...Sonic...is-

Eggman: Yes, Sonic is not from around here. He is actually a hedgehog.../that keeps foiling my plans/

Rainbow: Sonic, is that-

Peacock55: Sonic looked angry. He stared at Eggman as he continued laughing. He stopped and looked at his control pad

Eggman: Sonic...prepare to meet your DOOM!

SONICmeetsMLP: Everypony gasped as Eggman pressed a button. A bunch of robots surrounding the mane 6, Spike and the princess. Sonic gasped. He was to run to them but Eggman stopped him.

Eggman: Eh eh eh. If you try to safe them...I will press this button that will make those robots blast at them!

Sonic: LET. MY. FRIENDS. GO!

Eggman: Why would I? I am guessing you can`t do anything now in this form. Now, meet your DOOM...wait I said already

Peacock55: Eggman pressed a button (again) and there, out of nowhere, stood, the one and the millionth...

Eggman: METAL SONIC!

Sonic: Really? I think I lost count on how many I trashed. I mean COME ON!

Eggman: But this time it is different...he is powered with 7 ,counted them, CHAOS EMERALDS!

Luna: Did you say...chaos?

SONICmeetsMLP: Sonic felt his head spin. He did not know why in till he realized

Sonic: Eggman...You IDIOT!

Eggman: Hey what did I do!?

Sonic: YOU ARE USING NEGATIVE CHAOS ENERGY!

GASP!

Eggman: Well...positive energy is not my thing...

Sonic: YOU FOOL! THE CHAOS EMERALDS WILL-

Peacock55: Metal Sonic started buzzing, soon after the robots surounding the Mane 6, Spike and the princess broke down. After a while he fell apart leaving a black liquid.

Eggman: /My robots/ *Sniff*

Celestia: What is that? *walks closer*

Sonic: STAY BACK!

SONICmeetsMLP: Sonic ran in front of Celestia making her go back, then at that moment the black liquid formed a creature

Creature: Sonic...the...hegdehog

Sonic: *gulp*

Creature: Do you remember me?

Sonic:...No...

Creature: Well...let me remind you...

Peacock55: The creature stated forming to hedgehog that looked just like Sonic...But he was black instead of blue

Creature: I am...Mephiles...Mephiles the Dark! And I will have my REVENGE!

* * *

Peacock55: Wow...That was dark...

SONICmeetsMLP: Well...that`s all folks

Peacock55: ...Really...

(You will get that if you watch Looney Toons)


	8. Chapter 6: The meeting of truth(Part 2)

**Season 1: New World**

**Chapter 4: The meeting of truth (Part 2)**

* * *

Peacock55: Previously on Sonic meets MLP, the gang finally made it to the castle. But then Dr. Eggman _attacked,_ but he was using negative chaos energy making a old villain return...

* * *

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony,  
__What is this strange new world?  
__Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the __Hedgehog  
__In a NEW **WORLD**!_

_(__Sonic meets Mlp__)  
__I always have my friends on my side.  
__(__Sonic meets Mlp__)  
__You will always be in my heart._

_Since I was young I was too busy to have any fun  
__Fighting an Egg it is not worth the effort it expends  
__But my little ponies, you gave me a chance  
__And now I can finally hangout, it`s like splendid summer skies  
__It's such a wonderful surprise._

_(__Sonic meets Mlp__)  
__I always have my friends on my side.  
__(__Sonic meets Mlp__)  
__You will always be in my heart._

_When danger makes me wanna hide, you'll Rainbow Dash to my side,  
__Kindness is never in short supply, once smitten twice Fluttershy.  
__For honesty no pony can deny, you are the Applejack of my eye,  
__A heart that shines so beautiful, a Rarity to come by  
__And you all make fun and laughter as easy as Pinkie Pie!_

_(__Sonic meets Mlp__)  
__I always have my friends on my side.  
__(__Sonic meets Mlp__)  
__You will always be in my heart._

_Our friendship's magic and it's growing all the time.  
__A new adventure waits for us each day is yours and mine.  
__We'll make it special every time!  
__We'll make it special every time!_

_(My Little Pony)  
__What a wonderful wonder friendship brings  
__(Sonic the Hedgehog)  
__Do you know you're all my very best  
__(Friends!)  
Friends, you're my very best  
__(Friends!)  
Friends, you're my very best  
__(Friends!)  
Friends, you're my very best  
__(Friends!)  
**Friends!**_

**Original**** song: My Little Pony theme extended!**

* * *

Yes we finally got a theme song! I know...it is bad...Anyways...

SONICmeetsMLP : Yeah...Mephiles... What have I got my self into ;-(...Anyways...Everypony started to back up. Everypony was scared...they never met somepony like Mephiles...

Peacock55: When they looked into his eyes they saw betrayal, rudeness, lies, greed and sadness...and there worst FEAR!

SONICmeetsMLP: ...Do you always have to be so...never mind...anyways...

Mephiles: hmm...You don`t seem to remember me...

Sonic: ...Well...you do seem familiar...

Mephiles:...Well...maybe I should refresh your memory...

Peacock55: Get ready for what could be the longest line in this story!Not counting the songs...

SONICmeetsMLP: Mephiles started to wave his hands making smoke apear. After the smoke cleared away the ponies saw a image of a small city...basically, there are going to be pictures shown for them to make them understand it more...Maybe Mephiles is not that bad...

Mephiles: It all started in another time line...

Pinkie: *gasp* STORY TIME!

Sonic: Timeline?

Mephiles: You see...This would have never happened...IF YOU HAVE NOT TOOK HIM AWAY!

...

Mephiles:...It all stared when you went to Soleanna...Eggman captured Elise-

Sonic:Elise?...You mean the princess of Soleanna...cliche Eggman, cliche

Eggman: Shh! Keep listening!

Mephiles: ...He took her because in side her was Iblis, the flames of disaster, and the only thing that will release him is her sad tears. But as the best you are, you got her back...after some...running around, Eggman finally got Elise, however, his ship was failing and it crashed...KILLING them! But before Elise died...her thoughts where about you, making her cry, realizing IBLIS! My main goal was to fuse with Iblis with the help of the power of the chaos emeralds, making us UNSTOPPABLE! But...YOU got in the way! You tried to fight me, but you had no chance. Then...you did a very bad move...a move I thought you will never do...but you did not know the truth then...and it might stay that way...You made the chaos emeralds destroy each other! *Sonic and Eggman gasps* You where gone after that...from the face of the universe! *Sonic gulps* Only on emerald survived but there was not enough energy in it so I can fuse with Iblis. You ruined EVERYTHING! ...The only thing I could do...was watch your friends! *Sonic looked up with a bit of sweat running down his face* Without you your friends could not get along, so your so called friends split into groups and never saw each ever again. A few years past and your friends saw betrayal, rudeness, lies, greed and sadness. Hmm and you call them friends! Anyways your friends were wiped clean and a new generation was born. I saw that one hedgehog had some special power , strong enough to send me to the past to get rid of you. I waited for them to get tired of fighting Iblis and then I showed my self to them. They believed in everything I said about that you where the Iblis trigger. I told them the only way to get rid of Iblis was to get rid of you...well it was a lie anyway. I sent my self back in time but I am a time creature so I was trapped in a scepter like I was supposed to in till Shadow let me out! *Sonic and Eggman where shocked to hear Shadow`s name* ...Why are you shocked Eggman, you where there when I was released. Anyways, when I did get out I started to look for the Chaos emeralds while the boy and girl took care of you. But, they started to fail me, so it was time to take matters into my own hands. I realized you and Elise where getting to be pretty good friends so I KILLED you in front of her in order to make her cry releasing Iblis! *Everypony/body gasps and Sonic started to sweat more* I hi joined with Iblis with the help of the negative energy of the chaos emeralds and I became the Sun God, SOLARIS! *Luna tapped Celestia on the word Sun God* But somehow you where still alive! *Everypony/body sighed in relief* You defeated me and I was trapped inside the chaos emeralds with the negative energy. Then you and Elise changed the past by blowing the flame of disaster making a different future! You ruined everything and now it is my time for revenge thanks to Eggman...NOW SONIC, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!

Eggman: Hey! That's my line!

Peacock55: Mephiles started changing. He seemed to looked more...Crystaly...Anyway...Everyone/pony was shocked and scared but Sonic ,on the other hand, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes, they showed determination and no fear. His eyes glowed a bit orange/redish colour as he looked up at Mephiles.

Sonic: No matter what happens...I will stop you!

Mephiles: *Does his weird, crazy laugh*

Pinkie:/I don`t know which laugh is worse is worse...The round egg guy or that...**thing**.../

Mephiles: Those words...remind me of our fight...you know which one

SONICmeetsMLP: Mephiles stared right into Sonic`s emerald green eyes. Just then Sonic rememebed everything...everything that happened in Soleanna, everything that Mephiles said-but in his view.

Peacock55: Sonic took his hoof and lifted it up to small metal clasp on his cloak. He unclasped it and the moonlight black cloak swished to the side as he pushed it away. He got into his fighting stance [Pony version].

Rarity: Finally he took off that cloak...It did not go well his eyes!

Applejack:...Wait a sec ...he has no Cutie mark!

GASP

Fluttershy: Excuse me Mr. Eggman...but...will Sonic be able to defeat... that guy... on his own?

Eggman: HA! OF COURSE HE CAN! COME ON IT`S SONIC WE TALKING ABOUT! The same guy who defeated ...Chaos...stoped a ship falling on Mobuis...trashed my robots...He has been through A LOT WORSE!

Luna: Like what?

Eggman: ...*sniff*...I don`t want to talk about it...Hmmm (I think I might...YES I WILL) *presses button that opens a portal*

Spike: Where do you think you are going!?

Eggman:...It`s not your concern...*turns to Sonic* I am gonna get...You know who...

SONICmeetsMLP: Sonic nods still facing Mephiles. He smirks as he gets ready for the first round...

Peacock55: Which will happen in the next Chapter!

SONICmeetsMLP and Peacock55: Authors...sighing out! *SIGH, and falls back in chair*

* * *

SONICmeetsMLP: That..was long...

Peacock55: I know...hehehee

SONICmeetsMLP: What are you laughing at?

Peacock55: If I got a pound for every single time we wrote `Anyways` or `...`, I would be a millionaire!

SONICmeetsMLP: ...*reads chapter again*...oh yeh!


	9. Chapter 7: The meeting of truth(Part 3)

**Season 1: New World  
****Episode 7: The meeting of truth (Part 3)**

* * *

SONICmeetsMLP: Previously on Sonic meets MLP, the gang finally made it to the castle. But then Dr. Eggman _attacked,_ but he was using negative chaos energy making a old villain to return...and then he told a big fan fiction and bla bla bla...You know what! Just read it your self! Now to the theme song!...  
_SCHOOLS OUT FOR SUMMER! OH YEAH!_

* * *

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony,  
__What is this strange new world?  
__Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the __Hedgehog  
__In a NEW **WORLD**!_

_(__Sonic meets Mlp__)  
__I always have my friends on my side.  
__(__Sonic meets Mlp__)  
__You will always be in my heart._

_Since I was young I was too busy to have any fun  
__Fighting an Egg it is not worth the effort it expends  
__But my little ponies, you gave me a chance  
__And now I can finally hangout, it`s like splendid summer skies  
__It's such a wonderful surprise._

_(__Sonic meets Mlp__)  
__I always have my friends on my side.  
__(__Sonic meets Mlp__)  
__You will always be in my heart._

_When danger makes me wanna hide, you'll Rainbow Dash to my side,  
__Kindness is never in short supply, once smitten twice Fluttershy.  
__For honesty no pony can deny, you are the Applejack of my eye,  
__A heart that shines so beautiful, a Rarity to come by  
__And you all make fun and laughter as easy as Pinkie Pie!_

_(__Sonic meets Mlp__)  
__I always have my friends on my side.  
__(__Sonic meets Mlp__)  
__You will always be in my heart._

_Our friendship's magic and it's growing all the time.  
__A new adventure waits for us each day is yours and mine.  
__We'll make it special every time!  
__We'll make it special every time!_

_(My Little Pony)  
__What a wonderful wonder friendship brings  
__(Sonic the Hedgehog)  
__Do you know you're all my very best  
__(Friends!)  
Friends, you're my very best  
__(Friends!)  
Friends, you're my very best  
__(Friends!)  
Friends, you're my very best  
__(Friends!)  
**Friends!**_

**Original**** song: My Little Pony theme extended!**

* * *

Peacock55: Sonic stood very firmly on the ground. Mephiles...erm...SmM (SONICmeetsMLP)? Why does this guy have no mouth...and nose?

SmM(I`m not bothered to write it): Beats me...I think it`s an animation error...why did you ask?

Peacock55: I was gonna make him smirk in a evil way...wait...HOW DOES HE BREATH AND TALK AND DO THAT CRAZY LAUGH!?

SmM: well...I always believed he is not a psychical being...he is more like...dark power in a form...

Peacock55: ...OK...You know what...you plan the rest of this chapter...

SmM: Anyways...Sonic was about to make the first move in till Luna stopped him...by talking...

Luna: If you are planning to fight in this kingdom before my eyes then I will join you!

Mephiles: *Evil laugh*

Luna: HOW DARE YOU FUN THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT!

SmM: The next thing Sonic knew, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, AppleJack, Spike, Luna and Celestia were fighting Mephiles. But he didn`t get hit AT ALL. Sonic realized that he was not using any of his magic. Before Sonic could think further, a portal opened in front of him. Out came Eggman, he seemed really pleased of himself. When he saw the fight his mouth fell wide open.

Eggman: WHAT IN THE MOBUIS HAPPENED HERE.

Sonic: It`s a long story...wait a minute! No it`s not *shrugs*...Anyways, what took you SO long?

Eggman: Also a long story

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Eggman: Come on!

?: No

Eggman: PLEASE

?: No

Eggman: PLEASE

?: No

Eggman: PLEASE

?: No

Eggman: PRETTY PLEASE

?: No

Eggman: I`ll give a chaos emerald

?: DEAL!

Eggman: He he he...

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Eggman: He he he...

Sonic: Well...Were is he

SmM: Just then a hedgehog came out the portal, just before it closed. Mephiles saw him and looked at him. The ponies and dragon also stoped and looked at the strange being.

Sonic: Long time no see-

?: WAIT...Who are you

Sonic: *sigh* I guess I have to refreash your memory

Peacock55: After some think Sonic chuckled. He styled his hair and started coughing-on force. After that he said;

Sonic: **Faker! I think your the fake hedgehog around here! Your compering your self to me? HA! Your not even good enough to be my fake!**

SmM: Sonic quickly styled his back to normal and said;

Sonic: I`ll make you eat those words!

Peacock55: Everypony/dragon/body were laughing, Eggman was laughing so hard he could BURST! Mephiles and Shadow just raised a brow. Shadow chuckled.

Shadow: You really are full of surprises Sonic the Hedgehog...or pony

SmM: Everyone seemed to be calming down then Sonic said something stupid.

Sonic: Thanks Shadz

(Record/DJ scratch Sound Effect)

Shadow:...WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME SHADZ!

...

Peacock55: Everypony/dragon were shocked how loud the hedgehog was, they trembled there hooves. Sonic just smiled.

Sonic: Sorry

Shadow: YOU SHOULD BE

Mephiles: Temper, temper

SmM: Shadow froze at the sound of his voice. He looked at Sonic and Eggman giving them an DEATH glare...yeah, that`s right...the DEATH glare!

Sonic: It was Eggman *pointing at Eggman*

Eggman: True *sniff*

Shadow: WELL,WELL DONE! (sarcastic)

Sonic: Can we please stop shouting get this over with!

Mephiles: Are you not missing someone?

Shadow: What do you mean?

Mephiles: *chuckles* CHAOS CONTROL!

GASP

Peacock55: AND CLIFFHAN-

SmM: *Does puppy eyes*

Peacock55: AWWW! Wait! I will not got fooled again!...But it`s so CUTE!...Ok carry on...but leave a cliffhanger!

SmM: Okkie Dokkie Lokkie!...And so a large time portal appeared in the middle of the room. And yes...Someone did come out of it.

?: AAAAAHHHHH!

Peacock55: The thing fell to the floor, just as the portal closed!

?: NO! No no no NO! ARG!

SmM: Suddenly, everyone in the room, except Mephiles, started to get lifted of the floor.

?: WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME! I JUST WANT PEACE!

Sonic: I swear, if you throw me into a wall, then pick me up and throw me into a wall again before I can get my rings back...

?: /Throw me at a wall but how...who-/...SONIC!?

Sonic: And you are Silver...Corect?

Silver:...Yes...

Fluttershy: Well if you would not mind...could you...let us go...please

Silver: What do you mean I no-OH CHAOS, I AM SO SORRY! I don`t how this happened but this is happening quite often.

Peacock55: Silver let them all to the ground. He looked around for Sonic, but instead found someone...different...or maybe not...

SmM: PEACOCK! You are spoiling it!

Peacock55: Sorry

Silver: MEPHILES!? WE. ARE. DOOMED!

(DUN DUN DUUUMMM!)

Shadow: *Picks up emeralds from around the room and shows them to Silver*

Silver: OH! Never mind!

Sonic: Oh Boy!

SmM: AND CL-

Peacock55: Can I say it?

SmM: Sure...

Peacock55: AND CLIFFHANGER!

* * *

SmM: WHAT HAVE I GOT MY SELF INTO! WE AM DONE FOR!

Peacock55: *cough cough*

SmM: Sorry...YOU ARE DOOMED!

Peacock55: *DEATH glare...AGAIN*

SmM: OK OK...I AM DOOMED!

Peacock55: Much better!


	10. Chapter 8: The meeting of truth(Part 4)

**Season 1: New World**

**Episode 8: The meeting of truth (Part 4)**

* * *

SmM: I am not bothered to tell you what happened in the last few chapters. So...Here is the Theme Song!

* * *

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony,  
__What is this strange new world?  
__Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the __Hedgehog  
__In a NEW **WORLD**!_

_(__Sonic meets Mlp__)  
__I always have my friends on my side.  
__(__Sonic meets Mlp__)  
__You will always be in my heart._

_Since I was young I was too busy to have any fun  
__Fighting an Egg it is not worth the effort it expends  
__But my little ponies, you gave me a chance  
__And now I can finally hangout, it`s like splendid summer skies  
__It's such a wonderful surprise._

_(__Sonic meets Mlp__)  
__I always have my friends on my side.  
__(__Sonic meets Mlp__)  
__You will always be in my heart._

_When danger makes me wanna hide, you'll Rainbow Dash to my side,  
__Kindness is never in short supply, once smitten twice Fluttershy.  
__For honesty no pony can deny, you are the Applejack of my eye,  
__A heart that shines so beautiful, a Rarity to come by  
__And you all make fun and laughter as easy as Pinkie Pie!_

_(__Sonic meets Mlp__)  
__I always have my friends on my side.  
__(__Sonic meets Mlp__)  
__You will always be in my heart._

_Our friendship's magic and it's growing all the time.  
__A new adventure waits for us each day is yours and mine.  
__We'll make it special every time!  
__We'll make it special every time!_

_(My Little Pony)  
__What a wonderful wonder friendship brings  
__(Sonic the Hedgehog)  
__Do you know you're all my very best  
__(Friends!)  
Friends, you're my very best  
__(Friends!)  
Friends, you're my very best  
__(Friends!)  
Friends, you're my very best  
__(Friends!)  
**Friends!**_

**Original**** song: My Little Pony theme extended!**

* * *

Sonic: Oh boy!

Mephiles: *Evil chuckle* These are you FRIENDS, Sonic? How perfetic!

Sonic: And?

Mephiles: Just look at them!

Peacock55: Sonic stared at Shadow and Silver, they stared back. The others just looked and listened in the corner of the room next to the double doors.

Sonic: I don`t know about you see? But I see loyal, kind, honest, funny, generous and magical friends!

Pinkie:/Why I smell a song coming up?/

SmM: Sonic walked up to the two hedgehog who were shocked by there friends words. He smiled and turned around to face Mephiles

Sonic: They are not only my friends...but my BROTHERS!

Mephiles: ...Let`s just get over with...

Peacock55: YES! Fight scene...Anyway Mephiles swished his hand and form the floor making about 100 copies of himself. One of them, garbed Sonic and throwed him to the ponies. Sonic stood up and was going to back to Shadow and Silver but the clones stopped him.

Shadow: Sonic, look after them...We can handle these guys!

Sonic:...Ok...Good luck...

SmM: The ponies and dragon were in shock how good fighters the two hedgehogs were. Mephiles sent more and more clones in till Shadow was surrounded.

Sonic: SHADOW!...USE CHAOS BLAST!

Shadow: Good thinking...CHAOS BLAST!

Peacock55: The girls and Spike were left in awe what Shadow had done, all the saw was bright green light and about 10 clones were left. Mephiles sent even more, but this time they surrounded Silver. After some growling they charged at him.

Sonic: SILVER! FLY UP!

SmM: Silver used his psychokinesis to lift himself up, causing for the charging clones to bash into each over making them disappear in a puff of smoke.

Mephiles: (This is not working)

Peacock55: With a swish of a hand, the rest of the clones were gone. Shadow and Sliver started to feel uncomfortable as Mephiles stated to walk towards them. But he passed them, he stopped in front of Sonic.

Mephiles: I want to fight you...Just the two of us!

SmM: Sonic looked at his hoof with a worried look. But it did not stay there for long as he put it down and smiled

Sonic: Ok...UNDER ONE CONDITION! You will NOT hurt any of my friends...In other words. You can only attack me!

Peacock55: AWW

Mephiles: You have my word...(This will be entertaining! ...for me...)

* * *

WE PROMISE THE THERE WILL BE BETTER FIGHTING SCENE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...

SmM: I think I am screwed

Peacock55: How can you...you are not a robot

SmM: *Slaps face* Go back to sleep Peacock!

Peacock55: My name is not Peacock it`s-

SmM: Remember the contract- Rule 6

Peacock55: *Sigh* Do Not tell the people of the Internet our names

SmM: Because...

Peacock55: Safety reasons

SmM: Good...Now go to your room, your still grounded!

Peacock55: ...I`m all ready in my room...

SmM: Oh yeah! I forget we are-

Peacock55: RULE 12!

SmM: DANG IT!


	11. SORRY

**SORRY WENT ON HOLIDAY (UNESPECTED) **

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**

**AGAIN...SORRY...**


End file.
